


The Cowboy and the Redhead

by HollywoodUDead



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodUDead/pseuds/HollywoodUDead
Summary: Where the Wild west is in its prime. Erza Belserion was having a normal day in the saloon until a strange cowboy rode into town.





	The Cowboy and the Redhead

New York 1861

Erza Belserion-Zhao was walking through the streets of Lower Manhattan. The six year old was just coming from her grandparents house and only needed to walk a few more blocks to reach her parent’s small house. When she reached the door she saw that it was open. Concern for her mother and father, she looked inside. She saw her father on the floor of the small kitchen with a pool of blood surrounding his body. She ran over to him in hopes he would wake.   
“Papa wake up!” She yelled as she shook him. There was a noise in her parent’s bedroom. In hopes of her mother being alright she went over to the door. The door was wide open and revealed Erza’s mother having a discussion with a group of people.  
“I told you to wait till tonight. That way you could have taken care of that brat as well.” The red haired woman said with a sneer.  
“Dr. Zeref had a change of heart. He wants her for his mine. He estimated that he has found the big time money maker. Of course the good doctor wants smaller bodies to find other possible riches.” A large elderly man said.   
“Fine but we should clean up the kitchen.” Irene said turning around to find her daughter standing there. Erza, figuring out what the conversation meant for her, turned and ran. She didn’t get very far as a young wild looking teen boy caught her.  
“Whoa there little pike. Don’t think that you will be a walkin’ out of here now. I'm ‘fraid you're gonna have to come with us.” the boy said as he put a hood over her head.

Arizona 1873   
Jellal Fernandes walked into the F.T. Salon looking for a drink and a good time. He’d been on his trusty maire Ulter for the past week and he was tired of being lonely. He walked over to the bar where a lovely white haired madam was wiping a glass down. She looked up and gave him an empty smile.  
“Why hello handsome what can I do ya?” She said with a smooth voice.  
“A simple whiskey and some information would be nice as well.” He said leaning over on his arms  
“What kind of information are you looking for?” She asked while pouring his drink.  
“I am looking for this girl and I heard that she was in this particular area.” He said pulling out the wanted flier and a whole dollar. She took the paper and studied it for a while. At this point the chatter of the building had died down and all eyes were him.   
“Hmm, I’m sorry mister but I haven’t seen this woman for quite some time now. I believe I heard her headin’ up north for a new start at life. That was two to three weeks ago.” The barmaid said handing back the wanted ad. He smiled and reached for his drink. Before he got to his glass a hand slapped on his shoulder.  
“Why you here mister.” A voice growled into his ear. Jellal looked over to see a pink haired boy glaring at him. The boy was wearing brown leather pants with a red faded shirt.   
“I don’t think that’s any of your business pinky.” Jellal said as he gripped his glass. The boy’s charcoal eyes lit up with a quick anger.   
“I’ll have you know that my hair color is salmon not pick get it right.” The boy growled out while clenching his fists.   
“Okay, whatever you say ...pinky.” Jellal smirked into his glass. He knew exactly what he was doing and wanted to have a little fun while he waited for his prize. Sure enough the boy cocked his arm back and let his fist fly. Jellal, who has been in a few fights before, was able to duck down and shoved the boy back.   
“Oh boy, here we go again.”  
“Really Natsu, you know she’ll be here soon.”  
“Come on, be a real man and kick his ass Natsu.”   
The boy now identified as Natsu has ran back and threw another punched that had landed on Jellal’s jaw. Jellal came back at him with an uppercut. The two traded a few more punches and had broken a few tables and chairs along the way. The only thing broke up the fight was the firing of a gun. The two quickly split apart and reached for their guns. They saw a red headed woman with a brown cowboy hat and was in a white and tan short dress.  
“Natsu Dragneel… what have I told you about fighting in this saloon?” She said putting her pistol into its holster.  
“But Erza.” Natsu whined out.  
“No buts Natsu. We can’t continue to afford this sort of behavior. If you continue to get into fights then you will have to find a new place to go for your afternoon drink.” The now revealed Erza had said glaring at the salmon haired boy. She then turned to Jellal.  
“And you, why are you patronizing him? You heard that he didn’t like his hair being made fun of.”  
“Well mi querido, he was the one who started after me. I only wanted to have a drink but he was having an aggressive manner and I don’t take kindly those sort of people.” He said giving her a sarcastic grin.  
“Well as you are now done with it then maybe you should go on your way.” she said while giving him a pointed look. He stared at her for a moment before collecting his fallen hat and walked out.

It was way past sundown before Erza decided to head to her room at the hotel. After they had finished cleaning up the broken tables and chairs, the salon had gone back to it’s normal crazy self. Erza being the mother hen of the younger members of the “family” had decided to stay and watch over them. Now she just needed a nice bubble bath and to go to bed. Of course she would be more relaxed if that blue haired cowboy wouldn’t trailing her. Well she could just always put some lead into him. When she had gotten to her room he had vanished from her sight. For some reason she got the feeling that she would be seeing him real soon.   
Once she got into the hotel, she asked the manager to have a bath prepared for her and that she would be in her room waiting for the bath. After paying the man a nickel for the bath, she went upstairs and unlocked her door. She went and got all of her night clothes gathered and started to unclothe herself. Before she got to comfortable there was a knock on the door. Confused she put on her robe and answered the door cautiously. The door revealed the man from the saloon.   
“What are you doing here?” Erza said giving him a frown.  
“I’m sorry for bothering you at this time of night but I am in need of your assistance. ” The cowboy said leaning against the door frame.  
“I am not a prostitute.” She said frowning.  
“I uh… I know that. I didn’t mean to hint at that. I have a proposition for you. You see I work currently working for Washington and they are wanting me to investigate a string of murders that are taking place in California. I figured that I should go undercover and being a newlywed looking for good money to start a new family.”  
“Okay but I don’t see how that involves me in anyway shape or form.”  
“Well I saw well you handled yourself at the saloon today and I feel like you would be an excellent addition to the investigation. Not only that, you very beautiful and would make the suspects more relaxed around you.” He said with a sly smile. She stared at him for a few minutes before she answered.  
“Well as flattered as I am with your commit I will have to turn down your offer. I am needed around here, and currently working at the saloon. I can’t possibly leave for California. So if that is all you were lookin’ to talk about, I will ask you to leave.” The red-haired woman said moving to close the door. Before she could get the door closed, a pistol was shoved into her face. The cowboy was no longer smiling and had a hard look in his eyes.   
“Now mi querido, here’s what going to happen we are going to say here for the night, then when dawn first peaks the hills we will be leaving here and going to California where Dr. Zeref Dragneel will be waiting to collect you. If you try to run away just know that he doesn’t care if you are dead or alive.” He said forcing his way into the room. He quickly closed the door and locked it. He then grabbed her gun belt and took her pistols out of there holsters.   
“Now I say get to know each other better for we are going to have a long ride ahead of and I like to get to know my traveling partners.” He said giving an empty smile.


End file.
